Fami-choko, tomo choko ¡¿Honmei-choko!
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: El hecho de que su hija estuviera cocinando a dos días del famoso san valentín lo había alertado. Pero descubrir que entre los chocolates para él y sus dos amigos habían uno del tipo Honmei, esos que sirven para declararse a la persona que a uno le gusta... lo había aterrado. [OKIKAGU-GINTOKI] [LEVE HIJIMITSU-SHINSOYO] [GINTOKI PARANOICO] [LIME]


**¡Muy buenas a todos!**

**Les traigo el fic que se suponía que debía subir ayer pero no alcance ya que me motive de mas y se me alargo XD**

**Espero que le guste y que me perdonen si tengo alguna falla...**

**Los derechos de Gintama les pertenece al Gorila Sorachi.**

* * *

**Fami-choko, Tomo-choko… ¡¿Honmei-choko?!  
[okikagu-Gintoki]  
[leveHijimitsu-shinsoyo]  
[3z]  
[dadtoki paranoico]**

* * *

Gintoki miraba con curiosidad la puerta que conectaba su pequeño salón con la cocina. Si bien, no podía ver lo que pasaba en dicho lugar, los sonidos de las ollas, utensilios y cualquier objeto proveniente de dicho lugar ¿Qué estaba haciendo su hija adoptiva en estos momentos? ¿Por qué de repente se le ocurrió encerrarse en la cocina con un extraño libro en sus manos? Froto su barbilla mientras intentaba recordar algo que pudiera conectar al extraño suceso que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos a recordar ciertas conversaciones que había escuchado hoy en su lugar de trabajo y en donde iba su pequeña hija a estudiar.

En dos días sería el día de San Valentín.

Su cuerpo quedo rígido al darse cuenta con más nitidez hacia donde iba los hechos que estaban sucediendo en la cocina. ¿Acaso su pequeña hija estaba preparando un chocolate para dárselo a algún chico? ¿Es que esa cabeza había logrado captar algo más que solo comer y dormir? ¿Sus hormonas de adolescencia por fin habían despertado? Un escalofrió recorrió por toda su espalda de tan solo pensarlo, no había manera alguna que aquello estuviera pasando. Kagura solo apenas tenía 16, a sus ojos aun era una niña que necesitaba de su protección, ella aún era muy joven para pensar en salir con algún chico, solo debía empezar a pensarlo cuando tenga 30 años y el fuera un anciano.

Su mente empezaba a darle una mala jugada, se imaginaba ese momento mágico donde su pequeña hija, toda nerviosa, se confesaba a ese mal nacido mientras le entregaba sus chocolates que ella misma había hecho con sus manos; tal como salía en los mangas de romance escolar. El terror se mostró en su rostro cuando su mente más lo traicionaba y se imaginaba a ese bastardo seduciendo a su inocente hija para llevarla a un motel y hacer cosas de adulto…

Se dio unas palmadas para tranquilizarse, negando a esas posibilidades que su traicionera imaginación le estaba dando. Su hija era una marimacha que solo le interesaba la comida del día y poder flojear todo el día, ella no había mostrado señales de interesarse algún chico, solo debían ser cosas de él y su paranoia. Estando más calmado, siguió con su pensamiento y buscando otro motivo.

Sonrió con orgullo y dicha cuando su mente cruzo la posibilidad de que su hija tal vez se había encerrado en la cocina dispuesta a darle el chocolate más grande del mundo, como agradecimiento por la crianza y sus enseñanzas; después de todo en Japón, ese día también era utilizado para mostrar gratitud a sus seres queridos. Incluso, ya tenía en su mente el regocijo cuando de ver al calvo llorando por la derrota silenciosa de quien era el mejor padre para la pequeña Kagura.

Con aquello en su mente, decidió dejar que Kagura siguiera haciendo esos esperados chocolates que seguro venía a su persona.

"Kagura realmente me conoce" pensó el del permanente plateado para dirigir su mirada rojiza a la jump de la semana. Ya más tranquilo con su mente a tal descubrimiento.

El día había llegado sin previo aviso. Se despertó como siempre hacía después de haber estado tomado a pesar que debía ir a trabajar: maldiciendo a todo el mundo y su trabajo que no lo dejaba tomar en paz. Solo se calmó cuando en el momento de ir a la habitación de su hija tuvo que pasar por el pequeño living/comedor, donde se encontró con tres paquetes embolsado de chocolates. Su experiencia en los dulces le hizo comprender que esos uno de esos chocolates era del tipo _fami _y los otros dos eran del tipo _tomo._

"De seguro son para Shinpachi y Soyo" pensó el permanente con una dulce sonrisa. Sabiendo como Kagura apreciaba la compañía de sus dos mejores amigos.

Se fue a despertar a su adorada hija adoptada saltando de alegría al saber que este año recibiría azúcar para su cuerpo.

— Aquí tienes tus chocolates Gin-chan - soltó la bermellón después del desayuno, mostrándole aquel paquete de chocolate tipo _fami._

Gintoki sonrió de felicidad y sintiéndose un ganador por que su conjetura se convirtieron en realidad. Sin poder controlar sus impulsos abrazo a su pequeña hija mientras lloraba de felicidad, por fin esa malcriada se daba cuenta cual duro era criarla y se lo agradecía con lo que él más amaba; aparte de ver en la tele a Ketsuno Ana y del alcohol.

— ¡Eres la mejor! - gritó en su euforia. Sin darse cuenta que la estaba ahogando y sacudiéndola en su euforia.

Solo se detuvo cuando Kagura pudo lograr mover un brazo y así, darle un certero golpe al hígado. Haciendo que retrocediera de dolor.

Observo que su hija agachaba a recoger su bolso con sus cosas desparramadas que había sido suelto en el momento en que él la había abrazado. Sintiéndose algo culpable y no queriendo escuchar los reclamos de la vieja directora tan temprano por la mañana decidió ayudarla en silencio, agachándose también para recoger lo que faltaba. Fue en ese momento donde sintió terror, observo detenidamente aquel paquete extra que había. Él no lo había visto cuando se despertó en la mañana ¿Dónde lo había sacado? ¿Acaso estaba guardado en otro lugar? Su rostro se puso azules y expresaba el terror que sentía al reconocer que tipo de chocolates era.

Eran chocolates del tipo _Honmei._

Para aumentar su terror, el paquete estaba tan ordenado y detallado. Se notaba a distancia que ese chocolate era perfecto para darlo en medio de una confesión, Gintoki no dudaba en pensar que si ese paquete pudiera hablar; diría fácilmente cuál era su objetivo y para quien. Algo que agradecería para quitarle las bolas a ese malnacido roba hijas adoptivas.

Solo el desespero e inútil movimiento de Kagura para tomar ese paquete y guardarlo en el bolso hizo que Gintoki saliera de sus pensamientos, y se levantara abruptamente para regañar a su pequeña y sacarle la información del nombre de ese bastardo. No iba a permitir que sus pensamientos de hace dos días se hiciera realidad, su hija debía ser pura hasta los 50, cuando él ya no estuviera en este mundo.

— Oi kagura ¿Qué significa todo esto? - a pesar de la seriedad su pregunta se había hecho demasiado tarde, Kagura ya estaba corriendo hacía la dirección de la escuela que fácilmente se podía hacerse la sorda.

— ¡Nos vemos más rato Gin-chan! - gritó desde la cómoda distancia, fastidiando aún más al permanente.

Misteriosamente, el sonido del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella salar de la peculiar clase 3-z. Desde su cómodo sillón observaba sigilosamente a sus alumnos mientras fingía leer su preciado jumps, podía mirar como sus alumnos problemáticos estaban concentrados en la tarea para salir al recreo.

Su miraba se fijaba aun mas en los hombres, buscando alguna pista que le dijera quien era el desgraciado que dejaría ser hombre para pasar a ser mujer con su propia manos.

Se fijaba en absolutamente en todo, analizándolo como si fuera un cazador buscando a su presa. No dejaba de criticar mentalmente a cada uno de ellos, incluso Shinpachi fue víctima de los prejuicio del paranoico profesor.

Su mirada rojiza capto al último que faltaba analizar.

El muy descarado no ocultaba el hecho de que estaba durmiendo en esos momentos y que lo único que se podía ver era su cabellera castaña, sin importarle mucho la tarea que Gintoki había dado, pero aquello no era la preocupación máxima. Gintoki afilo su mirada, ese bastardo era el segundo hombre con quien su inocente hija pasaba tiempo en la escuela. Vago en su mente todas las veces que los encontró solos, como los encontraba todo desordenado y con heridas por sus ridículos combates, incluso recordó como su hija lo maldecía el día de ayer y gritaba que lo odiaba. Provocando que se sintiera tranquilo porque su pequeña hija no le gustaba los sádicos como lo era ese mocoso de cabellera castaña.

A pesar del alivio que sentía el permanente, la duda aún estaba dentro de él ¿Quién era el desgraciado que tendría u obtuvo esos chocolates que claramente eran para una confesión?

— Como veo que todos dejaron sus flojera e hicieron trabajar sus cerebros, pueden ir a disfrutar su pequeño descanso - todos los alumnos gritaron de júbilo al escuchar esa declaración en el momento en que tocaron el timbre para el recreo.

Se notaba la emoción en el aire, aquel nerviosismo que tenían las chicas para por fin declararse al chico que le gustaba o si ya tenían novios, festejarlo como debía. Los chicos no se quedaban atrás, incluso se notaba como algunos estaban desesperado por obtener un chocolate aunque fueran de obligación, como era el caso de Shinpachi y otros más; quienes se habían hecho peinado exagerado.

Gintoki sentía una gran pena por ese último grupo.

— Kagura-chan ¿Estas lista? - esas mágicas palabras hizo que el permanente pusiera atenta a la conversación que tenía su hija con su mejor amiga, a la vez que fingía guardar su montón de dulce de reserva y su jump.

— ¡Soyo-chan! - había sido fuerte aquel reclamo de Kagura. Demostrando el nerviosismo que sentía por la vaga pregunta.

Gintoki observó de reojo como la bermellón jalaba a Soyo, demostrando cual importante y privada era aquella conversación como para no tenerla delante de todos.

Solo tuvo que suspirar e irse del lugar, pensando en una manera de obtener la respuesta a su más temida pregunta.

Sin darse cuenta que el castaño de ojos rojizo había visto con gran interés aquella escena que había hecho Kagura con su mejor amiga.

— Bien… me vas a decir ¿Por qué estabas hablando tan amigablemente con Kagura? - preguntó el profesor Ginpachi mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Observaba a uno de sus sospechosos más peligrosos con los brazos cruzados. Había aprovechado el momento en que los dos estaban solos en la sala de lo profesores para hacer la interrogación. Había logrado amarrar a su víctima con una cuerda sacado de la nada. Aún sentía que era una pesadilla el ver como su hija tenía una buena comunicación con ese tipo, unos segundos antes de que tocará el timbre para que volviera a clases.

— ¿De qué hablas? Ella es solo una movida y ¡suéltame maldito diabético! - se intentaba liberarse el supuesto culpable del amarre. Se podía notar como su mirada azules estaba lleno de odio hacia Gintoki.

— Es malo hacerse el idiota Hijikata-kun - en su tono cantarina se notaba la broma que le hacía a su compañero de trabajo — ¿Sabes que te puedo avisar por estar acosando a una menor? Eres destestable Hijikata-kun, mientras tienes a la joven Mitsuba esperándote en la casa, te atreves a engañarla y con una menor - el repudio no solo estaba en su voz, si no, también en esa mirada que transmitía la gana de Gintoki en ser él quien haga la justicia con sus propias manos.

— ¡Te he dicho que no sé que hablas! ¡Solo estás imaginado cosas y muy perturbadoras! - cada vez se movía más para poder liberarse y así, darle su merecido a ese idiota que tenía en frente de él — Esa mocosa no me atrae - soltó por fin en su intento de ser libre.

— ¿En serio? - pregunto esperanzado de que su hija aún seguía siendo pura.

— Sabes muy bien imbécil, que amo a Mitsuba, soy incapaz de hacer todas esas falacias que has dicho sobre mi - el hecho de que tuvo que enfrentarse con el hermano menor de su mujer lo dejaba todo en claro — Además, no quiero que mi vida empeore gracias a…

El silencio que dio el azabache hizo que a Gintoki le llamara la atención. Que su compañero se quedará callado de forma repentina y su cara se pusiera azul por lo que estuviera en su mente era difícil de pasar desapercibido en la mirada de un padre sobre protector.

— ¿Vida imposible? ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no sé Hijikata-kun? - su voz parecía provenir de la misma ultra rumba, provocando que el susodicho sintiera un escalofrío por su espalda.

— N-No sé nada… deberías preguntar directamente a tu hija - el hecho que desviará su mirada hacia un lado no ayudaba para nada a Hijikata, al contrario de sus pensamientos, eso lo hacía más sospechoso.

Es que el permanente no podía imaginar lo que su compañero sabía, lo que había hecho su hija con cierto chico para que se quedara callado como una tumba. Un trauma que aún le afectaba y que solo su esposa con su aura angelical lo podía calmar.

Gintoki lo observó, viendo cómo sacarle la información que tenía su compañero de trabajo. Sonrió de una forma sádica, disfrutaría torturarlo hasta el final.

Media hora después, Gintoki tranquilamente dejaba el gimnasio mientras que detrás de él, se veía a un Toshirou inconsciente y con ketchup en su cuerpo. No había podido sacarle ninguna información, pero disfruto liberar parte de sus frustraciones torturándolo.

El sonido del timbre había tocado una vez más, aunque esta vez el sonido de aquel aparato venía el aviso del inicio de unas de las actividades que se hacían cada año en este día tan especial. Era el momento en que todos los alumnos esperaban con ansia, era el momento que la escuela dejaba que los alumnos disfrutarán el día declarándose o se burlaban de ellos cuando eran rechazado; como también algunos aprovechaban para irse a su casa para cargar temprano.

Independiente de los motivos, era el momento que todos esperaban.

Gintoki no se sentía bien, había hecho de todo para saber antes quien era el bastardo roba hija adoptiva. Incluso había amenazado para que alguien le diera una pista, pero nadie sabía nada, ni siquiera Shinpachi; la única que pareciera saber algo era Soyo y Kagura no permitía que se acercara para hacerle sus preguntas.

Lo único que podía hacer era espiarla. Había visto como le entregaba los chocolates tipos _tomo_ a Soyo y a Shinpachi, aunque este último lloraba de felicidad por recibir un chocolate, también se quejaba de que quería uno del tipo _honmei_.

Aunque fue una gran sorpresa ver que aquel deseo al rato fue hecho realidad, nunca se pensó que ella se lo daría. Siempre creyó que sería esa chica que se fijaba en chicos problemas y esperaba cambiarlo con el poder de su amor, pero ahora veía que no era así. Shinpachi había conseguido una confesión por parte de una tímida Soyo.

Al igual que su pequeña hija, decidió dejarlo solo para que tuvieran más intimidad, felicitándolo en silencio.

En el camino había conseguido algunos chocolates que le habían regalado, especialmente de sus compañeras Sarutobi y Tsukuyo, sin saber el tipo de chocolates que eran por los desastre que habían provocado en sus regalos. A pesar de la dicha que sentía al ver que seguía siendo tan popular como siempre, aún estaba concentrado en saber para quien era el último chocolate que tenía su hija.

Siguiéndola en todo el paseo que daba en la escuela.

"¿Y si ya la dio?" el pensar en la posibilidad de que su hija fue rechazada hora antes y sin que él lo supiera, hizo que su molestia creciera más. Deseaba con más ganas conocer a ese desgraciado y despedazarlo, nadie lastimaba de esa manera a su hija.

Estaba tan ensimismado en su pensamiento, que no se dio cuenta cuando la perdía en el momento en que su compañero de trabajo, Toshiro, escapaba de su club de fans.

Solo cuando ese grupo desapareció de su vista es que se dio cuenta que ya no veía aKagura en ningún lado. Provocando que sus instintos paternales activarán una alerta.

— ¿Kagura?... ¡Kagura! - la llamaba desesperado mientras corría por los pasillos. Temiendo que esas pesadillas se hiciera realidad.

Un suspiro salió de su labio al escuchar como los gritos desesperado de su tutor se sentía más lejanos.

Sus ojos azulados miraban a la figura que tenía delante, nunca pensó que el plan saldría a la perfección. Aunque debía agradecer a esas locas que aún perseguía a un hombre casado por permitirle darle la oportunidad de entrar a la sala en la que fue citada sin que su padre adoptivo se diera cuenta.

Por fin los emocionantes zafiros chocaron con esos impasibles rubíes.

— Y bien ¿Qué tienes que decirme china? – una sonrisa llena de soberbia había en los labios del castaño.

Las mejillas de Kagura empezaron a ser adornada por un sonrojo. No pudo evitar recordar el chocolate _honmei_ que tenía en sus bolso, como también lo sucesos de hace dos semanas.

El sonrojo se intensificó al recordar la forma en que fueron encontrado por el profesor Hijikata.

— N-No sé de qué hablas… tu fuiste quién me citó a este lugar sádico – desvío su mirada hacia otro lado.

Se maldecía por sentirse ansiosa al recordar los sucesos que pasaron aquella vez que fueron castigados, con cada detalle de las caricias que le había dado el castaño esa vez. Como sus labios acariciaba al suyo y su cuello, pero sobre todo, esas palabras que provocaba que sus corazón latiera con fuerza y se sintiera dichosa.

— ¿Acaso quieres que lo repita? – se notaba como el castaño se estaba divirtiendo por la situación. El como le encantaba poner a la bermellón nerviosa — con gusto lo hago, chi-na.

¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto? ¿Cómo fue que había permitido que la acorralada de tal manera que ahora no pudiera huir? Sentía como su pulso se descontrolada con más fuerza y sus mejillas arder.

— Me gustas, Kagura – le había susurrado en su oído, sintiendo un exquisito escalofrío en su piel al sentir esos labios rozar por su cuello. A la vez que se sentía dichosa al volver a escuchar esas palabras que le había dicho el castaño semana atrás.

Tuvo que morder sus labios para no soltar un suspiro de placer.

Solo pudo tranquilizarse cuando el castaño se alejó un poco de ella, haciendo que sus miradas chocarán y transmitiera aquello que tenían oculto en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Kagura inhaló y exhaló para calmarse y así, poder decir la repuesta que había encontrado hace 3 días atrás. A la vez que de su bolso sacaba aquel chocolate especial que había hecho para este día, solo para él.

— También me gustas – dijo sin ninguna duda o nerviosismo en su voz, mirando fijamente al castaño mientras que le entregaba el único paquete que le quedaba.

Su corazón se sentía acelerarse por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero era algo que deseaba. Era inútil negar algo aquello que sentía por su rival o pensar que era una simple calentura del momento, deseaba estar siempre a su lado, de besarlo y hacer todas esas cosas que hacían las parejas; aunque fueran a su manera.

No pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa sincera apareció en su estoico rostro en el momento en que tomo el paquete de chocolate. Le estremecía saber que Kagura le había preparado chocolates para él, y por la envoltura podía notar que era el tipo de chocolate que le das a la persona que tenía un afecto romántico, demostrando una vez más, que era correspondido.

Abrió el paquete para encontrarse con chocolates en forma de conejos, no eran perfectos, a simple vista se notaba que fueron hechos a manos. Una calidez sintió en su corazón por aquel gesto que había hecho la bermellón.

— ¿Por qué lo miras tanto? Deberías comerlo - su voz y su postura demostraba su nerviosismo.

Ver el sonrojo en el rostro de la bermellón, como su mirada se desviaba para luego volver a mirarlo por la ansiedad, confirmaba una vez más su sospecha de que esos chocolates eran hechos a manos.

— De seguro pusiste veneno china.

Solo necesito decir esas palabras para que la bermellón explotara y se fuera en contra de él. Tenía dificultades para esquivar y evitar que esos chocolates cayeran de su paquete. Debía sonreír divertido por verla de tal manera, pero ver esos ojos brillaba pero por la tristeza hizo que se maldijera por lo imbécil que era.

— Si no lo quieres puedes devolvérmelo – exigió la bermellón mientras se detenía y desviaba su rastro para que Sougo no viera su expresión, al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano para que le devolviera su chocolate.

Kagura no podía mirarlo, no quería ver su cara llena de diversión. Se sentía tan estúpida y deseaba solo correr para llorar en la soledad. Sentía que su esfuerzo para hacer un buen chocolate por primera vez en su vida no había sido para nada.

— ¿Quién dijo que no lo quiero? Es porque es el tuyo es que no lo dejare - dijo con seriedad el castaño mientras sacaba uno de los chocolates en forma de conejo.

Se lo comió de una esa pieza. Quiso toser por la mezcla de sabor que había en su paladar, podía saborear que en la mezcla de chocolate contenía pequeños trozos de tsukonbu. Aun así para el castaño era el mejor chocolate que le habían regalado después de los de su hermana, era un chocolate que tenía la esencia y el esfuerzo de la chica que amaba.

— Pues con tu… - no podía seguir, estaba asombrada de ver como el chocolate era devorado por el castaño. Aunque eso no era lo que más lo sorprendía, era la expresión de serenidad y felicidad que tenía el bastardo mientras saboreaba los chocolates que ella había preparado para él — ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! - grito en su nerviosismo y molestia.

— Comiendo los chocolates que me entrego la chica que me gusta - ¿Cómo podía hablar tan tranquilo de sus sentimientos? Kagura sentía como sus mejillas ardían.

Se acercó a ella, Sougo no dudo en abrazarla aun sosteniendo los chocolates que quedaban en el paquete. Deseaba sentirla cerca, de mostrarle que esas palabras no eran verdad, solo deseaba que ella le diera esas sonrisas que lo tenían cautivado — Lo que te dije era una broma… solo deseaba que te tranquilizaras.

Kagura escondió más su rostro en el pecho del castaño al escuchar esas sinceras palabras, ordenando mentalmente que su corazón no latiera tan fuerte para que Sougo no se enterara el poder que tenía sobre ella. Lo abrazo mientras su nariz se ahogaba con el olor de Sougo, haciendo que se calmara en medio del abrazo. — No debiste decirlo, no era el momento - no dudó en expresar su desagrado por aquella broma, incluso le dio un golpe en el estómago para liberarse una vez más de aquel malestar.

A pesar del dolor que sentía el castaño no dejo de abrazar a la bermellón. Incluso, una sonrisa adorno en su cara al ver que era perdonado. Como había deseado tenerla así, entre sus brazos y sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada movimiento que él hacía, como por un tiempo dudo que se hiciera realidad hasta hace dos semanas. En donde pudo verla por fin con ese carmesí en su mejilla y ese cariño que hasta hace poco la bermellón se negaba a aceptar.

Se alejó un poco para observar esos ojos azulados que tanto le gustaba, observo como ese brillo había vuelto, aliviando aún más su interior. Tomo su mejilla, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, un gran contraste al carácter de su amada. Podía notar como la bermellón se sentía nerviosa por su simple toque, de una forma inocente aquello lo provoca demasiado; Sus ojos se dirigieron a esos rosados labios naturales.

Ni siquiera pidió permiso como aquella, ni siquiera lo pensó para hacer tal acción. Simplemente la beso con el deseo de probar una vez más esos labios que lo tentaba, embriagarse con su sabor, sentir como el cuerpo de ella correspondía de la misma de él. La única diferencia con los sucesos de hace dos semanas, era que Kagura también se había movido para unir sus labios en aquel simple e importante acción.

Se alejó al pensar en una forma de divertirse junto a ella, aprovechando esos chocolates que ella el había hecho. A los ojos expectante de la bermellón saco uno del paquete y se lo puso en la boca mostrando solo la mitad de este, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

— O-Oi ¿Q-Que crees que haces sádico bastardo? - sentía sus mejillas arder al darse cuenta cual era las intenciones del castaño. Quería retroceder pero el castaño la tenía muy bien afirmada de con su otro brazo, además su cuerpo la traicionaba al no hacer algún movimiento.

— Compartiendo chocolate - soltó con dificultad el castaño por tener su boca ocupada, mientras acercaba su rostro con el chocolate a la bermellón. Como le encantaba verla tan nerviosa y sonrojada por solo su culpa, a sus ojos la hacía ver tan deseada.

— P-pero n-no… - Intentaba negarse antes de que las cosas subieran de tonos, pero al final cedió cuando sintió el roce del chocolate en su labio. Permitiendo que el castaño compartiera ese chocolate a través de un beso, demostrando que también lo deseaba a pesar que se negaba al principio.

Los dos sentían el sabor del chocolate con pequeños trozos de tsukonbu dentro de ellos, provocando que empezaran una guerra con su lengua para saborear más ese chocolate. Una estúpida excusa para explorar al otro dentro de boca. Cada vez era más intenso sus deseos que sus manos empezaron a recorrer por el cuerpo del otro, de sentir como se estremecían por cada contacto.

Sentía como el calor apoderaba su cuerpo.

Kagura dejo que el castaño besara su cuello, que saboreara su piel. Un escalofrió de placer sentía cada vez que sentía la lengua de su amado recorrer su caliente piel, como también las manos traviesas del castaño la acariciaba como si fuera el ser más delicado del mundo. Como recorría para conocer con el tacto cada parte de su cuerpo y ella simplemente lo dejaba, incluso que la acorrala en la mesa del profesor.

Un suspiro salió en la boca del castaño cuando sintió las manos de la bermellón debajo de su camisa, tocando directamente su piel. Se sentía en el paraíso al ver como la bermellón se entregaba a él, como abría las piernas en el momento en que la puso sobre la mesa del profesor para tener más contacto; provocando que sus miembros rozaran entre su ropa.

Esa misma tarde terminaron de hacer lo que había sido interrumpido semanas atrás.

— Eres un idiota - se quejó de repente la bermellón mientras arreglaba su ropa y se daba cuenta de las marcas que le había hecho el castaño.

— ¿Por qué te quejas ahora? Hace un rato estabas de lo más bien pidiéndome por mas - ¿Cómo era capaz de decir algo así con una expresión inocente? La bermellón sentía sus mejillas arder de tan solo recordar lo que había hecho hace un rato.

— ¡Ya cállate! - exigió la bermellón mientras terminaba de arreglarse y ocultar lo más que podía las marcas que delataba aquel acto de lujuria que habían hecho — Sabes que Gin-chan te matara si descubre que tú me hiciste estas marca. - no era secreto lo sobre protector que era el permanente con la bermellón.

— ¿Preocupada por mí? - preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa altanera, tuvo que bloquear el golpe que le estaba dedicando la bermellón — Tranquila, no me va a pasar nada - aprovecho el hecho que sostenía la mano de la bermellón para empujarla hacía él y rodearla con sus brazos, capturándola en un cálido abrazo —. Por cierto, ¿quieres ir a mi casa a jugar? Hijidiota y mi hermana no van a estar en la casa hasta mañana, incluso podemos ver película mientras comemos palomitas.

Se podía notar la doble intenciones del castaño, que esa invitación era para otra cosa. Pero Kagura no dudo en acceder, ella también deseaba pasar más tiempo con el sádico dueño de su corazón, como también otra ronda donde le mostraría que la que manda era ella.

— Vamos a tu casa. - en esos ojos azulados expresaba la picardía de la bermellón.

Gintoki sentía que estaba por volverse loco.

No había encontrado a su pequeña hija, la había buscado por toda y no la había encontrado. Ignorando completamente que le había faltado un pasillo por buscar, ese mismo pasillo donde la perdió de vista. Incluso fue rápido a la casa para ver si ya estaba, pero solo se encontró con la casa vacía y el living/comedor desordenado por el perro de su hija.

Queriendo confiar en ella y que aún era muy pequeña para fijarse en los malditos hombres roba hijas adoptivas, decidió ordenar el desastre de Sadaharu; tal vez llegaría en cualquier momento y la obligaría a ayudarle a ordenar.

Dejo los chocolates que le quedaba en el refrigerador y se puso a ordenar mientras regañaba a Sadaharu. Pero ella no volvía, ni siquiera después de que él terminara el aseo en el pequeño living/comedor. La preocupación iba en aumento que los sengundo pasaba, su corazón no paraba de latir por el miedo.

Con desespero tomo su celular cuando escucho el sonido de que alguien lo estaba llamando.

— ¿Digan?

— ¡Gin-chan! - el permanente no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado de escuchar la voz de pequeña — Lo siento Gin-chan, me entretuve con Shinpachi y Soyo-chan, así que se me olvido hablar contigo - aquello no le gustaba, sabía perfectamente que su hija no estaba con sus mejores amigos, él se aseguró de aquello antes de venir a la casa. Iba a a hablar pero su pequeña no se lo permitió —. Por cierto, esta noche me quedare con Soyo-chan en su casa, me invito a ver unas películas de terror con un monto de merienda y no pienso en perdérmela.

No pudo reclamar nada, su pequeña hija le había cortado al terminar esa simple llamada. Eran esos momentos donde deseaba haber pagado la factura de su celular para poder llamarla con libertad y exigirle que regresara a la casa. Lo único que podía hacer es que sus palabras de que se quedaría con su mejor amiga fueran ciertas, de que su hija seguía tan pura como el agua bendita.

Maldecía su suerte y el día de San Valentín.

Con los brazos cruzados, sin saber a dónde ir y con el hecho de saber que su hija adoptiva estaba bien. Se fue a la cocina para preparar merienda junto con el chocolate para comer, recordando que justo hoy daban especiales para el día, decidió ver el que estaba dando actualmente en la tele, donde un chico vivía y se enamoraba de una robot.

Se sentó en el sillón, ignorando los aullidos de Sadaharu y se acomodó a comer sus dulces. A la vez que empezaba a llorar porque su pequeña hija se empezaba a alejar más de su nido.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**En japón hay diferentes tipos de chocolates para dar dependiendo de la carga emocional que contiene el chocolate, entre esos esta el Fami-choko que es para un familiar querido, el Tomo-choko para tus amistades, el Giri-choko que es obligación y por ultimo el Honmei-choko que es para la pareja romántica y perfecta para usarlo como declaración. Por el titulo sabrán cuales hizo Kagura.**

**La película que se pone a ver Gintoki es "Boku no Kanojo wa Saibogu" que en ingles sería, "Cybor She". Es una pelicula japonesa romántica y drama.**


End file.
